Secrets Within History
by gosangyoonforever
Summary: He was told that everyone in the Order and his master were killed by the Noah. Bookman's last wish was for him to become a professor at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. But when the Noah find out he's there, it's him or them that dies that day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The room was large, dark and bare except for a single chair in the very center of the room which sat a young man with dark matted red hair, a single green eye narrowed in pain while the other was hidden by an eye patch. He had dirty tight black jeans stained in blood, but his chest was bare and showed several scars, old and very new while some oozed blood. His mouth was bruised and bloody but hadn't swelled. His hands were tied behind him, to two long spread poles. The rope was embedded into his wrists which were already soaked in blood.

His body begged for mercy, his stomach was empty and begging him for food while his lungs begged for clean air. He would get food whenever the Noah brought him something to eat. The young man was well aware that he might not make it out of here. His master would not tell the Noah anything. The young man was positive his master had already found a new apprentice and moved on to Canada or America. He'd already wiped his hands clean of the young man.

The only door squeaked open, entering two Noah. One was Sheryl Kamlot and the other was Fiddler.

"I'm sure you can guess why we are here, Lavi Bookman Jr. Your master refused to speak yet again and so...well, you know. We get to have fun with you for a few until that damned monk tells us of where my daughter is and what her relationship is like with the damned Fourteenth and that brat, Allen Walker."

Lavi blinked his own good eye slowly. He was slightly drowsy, but sleep wouldn't come to him. And it was bad enough he was going to be tortured yet again. Lavi allowed his head to slump down as he waited to be tortured.

Suddenly there was a big clap and Lavi jerked his head up to see a man and a woman appeared. One was much older, with white hair and a beard that went almost down to his knees while the woman had severe gray hair in a tight bun. She wore a scowl but it softened when she saw the injured Lavi.

"H-help." he softly whispered, his throat parched from not having water in the weeks except whenever it rains.

"Tend to the child, McGonagall." the old man said.

"Of course, Dumbledore." the woman said as she whipped something like a stick and whipped it around and the tension that held his arms behind him suddenly slackened. As Lavi began to fall forward, the woman, McGonagall reached forwards and gripped him around his chest.

"Help..."

"Shhh. Don't strain yourself. That's the last thing we need." Then she called over her shoulder," Albus, the child is unstable. I need to bring him to Madam Pomfrey."

Lavi strained his head up and saw the old man flick the stick in his hand before saying in an commanding voice," _Anteoculatia_ "

A pair of antlers sprung from the top of Fiddler's head. Fiddler's eyes widened as he tried to remove the antlers.

"What type of witchcraft is this?" Sheryl exclaimed, raising his hand to use his Noah power, but the old man, Albus just flicked his wand and strange bonds tightened around Sheryl's body and held him in place.

"Dammit, old man!"

Lavi smirked," It's 'bout time someone else got their ass whooped."

"What is your name, child?"

"Lavi."

"You don't have a last name?"

"Not really. I'm tired." Lavi began to mumble under his breath.

McGonagall leaned in close and checked his pulse. Lavi's eyes began to flutter close and he suddenly went limp.

Dumbledore reached down and picked the limp boy up. Lavi's head lolled to the side, exposing the eye patch. Albus reached down and removed the eye patch. His expression didn't change as he replaced it.

McGonagall hadn't seen," What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm sure the eye patch is there for a reason." Dumblefore said.

McGonagall understood and nodded. Suddenly, their surroundings changed and replaced with a small town called Hogsmeade. Dumbledore briskly took the boy through, as the owner of The Three Broomsticks Inn walked over and offered to take care of the injured boy but Dumbledore shook his head.

They briskly walked to Hogwarts, where Madam Pomfrey raced out, having been warned by Snape as Lavi was relocated to the hospital wing.

Currently, Dumbledore and McGonagall were in his office. Dumbledore sat behind his deck while McGonagall took one of the seats. Soon, Madam Pomfrey and Snape entered. Pomfrey took the exra chair while Snape just stood off to the side.

"That boy...where did you find him?" Snape said.

Dumbledore gestured to a sheet of parchment on the corner of his desk. Snape reached forward and gripped the paper. He looked at Dumbledore before looking down at the paper:

 _Warning to Albus,_

 _I am afraid that my idiot apprentice, Lavi has gone missing. I am in a deep problem and I cannot get the foolish boy myself. We are in the clan of Bookmen and I want to offer my apprentice to you as a teacher or student at your school. I can comfirm for you that you have met me before. While you were a professor. I was a former teacher at Hogwarts for two years myself. I taught Anicent Runes. I went by the name Vosbran then. Though, I am sure you have forgotten about me. I am sorry about that. Please go to Alesom Street in England and fetch the fool. He is probably chained with the Noah guarding them. When you do save him, tell him I was killed in an attack along with all of the other Exorcists. Please, keep him safe, I beg you. Give him the other note attached to this, please._

 _Sighed,_

 _Bookman_

Snape put the parchment down and turned to Dumbledore," Bookmen? What are those?"

Dumbledore took the parchment and put it on top of several pieces of parchment under a novel. Dumbledore folded his hands before looking back up at Snape," The Bookman Clan are people who record history. I do remember the man now. He was like Professor Flitwick, just as small as the man."

"You mean, Professor Anglashn Vosbran?" Pomfrey asked.

Dumbledore nodded," It's amazing to know that the man is still alive. Pomfrey, how is the patient?"

"He's getting much better. Though, with a few days he should be back on his feet and doing things a normal teenager should do. But, do you think he can handle the news?"

Dumbledore nodded," He will have to. It is the only way that anything could actually happen, you know? We need him to stay with us, even if it means lying to him. It is his master's wish. Can you see what this man is doing for the sake of a single lad?"

Pomfrey nodded," I suppose I could conjure something up for depression. It will happen sooner or later."

Dumbledore nodded," I am well-aware of that."

"Do you want one of us to keep an eye on him?" Snape asked, sounding concerned. Causing McGonagall to toss a confused glance over at him. But Snape ignored it, looking directly at Dumbledore.

"Of course. Keep an eye on him if you must. McGonagall and Pomfrey, please escort yourselves out while I speak to Professor Snape."

Both women nodded and left, leaving both men.

"Sir?"

"I would like you to tell Lord Voldemort of this. I don't know how much trouble this boy is going to be."

"Of course, sir."

Snape stood but didn't leave," Sir, you do know that this is Potter's fifth year. Is it almost time for you to tell him?"

Dumbledore shook his head," No. I'm not going to bother the boy yet."

"I see." with a swish of his cloak, Snape left the room.

"What do you plan to do, Professor Dumbledore?" asked one of the paintings behind him.

"I want the child as a teacher. But, I have no clue what class to put him under."

"Perhaps History of Magic?"

"But-"

"It's time Binns finds something else to do. Perhaps, become like the others ghosts for once. When I had him, he was boring and put most of us to sleep anyhow."

Dumbledore laughed.

"But, isn't that what a Bookman does? Record history? This might help both sides get to know each other. Force the lad to tell students about the Order."

Dumbledore jerked around," Order?"

The man in the picture nodded," The Black Order. Demon creatures known as Akuma. Exorcists to cleanse the demons. Innocence that makes weapons."

"Weapons?"

"Did you see anything odd on the boy?"

Dumbledore nodded," A small hammer. But, would that be considered a weapon?"

"Perhaps it changes into something else."

"Yeah, perhaps."

"You need to tell the other professors about the lad. Make sure they don't tell him anything."

"Of course."

[][][][]

His eyes flew open. His head was pounding but the other pains were gone. As if they never even existed. He began to sit up, but a gentle voice made him look into the eyes of a woman with grey hair pulled into a bun held together by a white sheet with blue eyes and fair skin. She was perhaps in her early fifties. She pressed a small hand to his chest and made him lie back down.

"Where?"

The woman smiled," You are at Hogwarts. I am the Healer here. My name is Poppy Pomfrey. You are in the hospital wing. You were pretty banged up there. You've been out for the past three days. Can you tell me your name and where you are from?"

"Me? I'm Lavi Bookman Jr. I'm from Asia, but I moved around alot and my most recent place to live was in England."

"What did you do in England?"

"I was an Exorcist." Lavi said, his mouth working but unknown of the words he was saying. What he was very unaware of was a potion that Snape had brewed only minutes earlier had been drained down his throat. Nor was he aware of the people on the other side of the curtain, listening to his words.

"What was an Exorcist?"

"Do you want a book term or a simple person's term?"

"A book term would be lovely."

"The Bookman Clan is an organization dedicated to recording and maintaining the true history of the world. We have a history of allying ourselves to various sides of world-wide conflicts, both the "good" and the "bad"."

"Is that all?"

"We have enhanced memory, we have our own language, and we have worldly knowledge."

"Describe them." Pomfrey commanded.

"Our memory is enhanced because we exist to record detailed, accurate description of the world's history, it is necessary for any Bookman to posses perfect memory. _Se woike nou nol jorgui_. And, because when we travel, Bookmen are inclined to possessing knowledge known only to a select few, as well as mastery of highly techniques, such as Bookman's knowledge of acupuncture. Don't ask me why. But my master was very good with acupuncture. We are very good with combat, but mostly only for defense and survival."

Pomfrey's eyes widened," Very impressive, Mr. Lavi."

Lavi nodded, staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts wandered until he heard a second pair of feet come up towards him and recognized the man from earlier.

"I have some unfortunate news, Mr. Lavi." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore produced a note from his pocket and handed it to Lavi.

Lavi sat up, flicking his hair to the side and accepted the paper and unfolded it.

 _To The Last Bookman,_

 _I am sorry. But I don't have much time left. Fiddler hadn't been pleased and ended up poisoning me after you were caught by those strange people. Listen to me, forget about me and the non-existent Order. They are all dead. A new Akuma had been born. Allen Walker is now a Noah and become one with the Noahs and the Earl. Lenalee was killed by the Noah called Jasdero, as was Krory. Kanda was killed by Allen. The others were killed by the Earl. Forget about everything and do your duty as a Bookman successor. This is something that I would never tell you, but understand this; when this letter gets to you, I will be dead. This place your at now, record and save. Become whatever they want you to._

 _Do your duty,_

 _Bookman_

Lavi's eye widened, and then soon tears were pouring. He clutched the letter close to his chest, in hopes his heartbeat will go to them and give them life. Dumbledore placed a steady hand on Lavi's shoulder and Lavi forced himself to stop crying. Wiping the only visable eye with his uninjured arm he looked up at the man before him.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you have no place to go, please accept position as a teacher here. Our former teacher for History of Magic has gone on finally and left his class in needs for a new professor. Would you like the job?"

Lavi just stared for a few moments. His single eye lowered before nodding," I accept. But, I'm no wizard..."

"You are a Bookman. Students around their last year learns about them, but since you are here, tell them about them and this Order. I'll give you books for the magical part so you can teach properly."

Lavi nodded," When does school start up?"

"Tomorrow. Do you think you can cram everything in?"

Lavi smirked," That's a challenge worth less than me!" He allowed the smile to stay, but knew if he stopped, he would cry again.

His friends are dead now. His master was dead. His old life was dead. But in starting life here would be an upset for him. It would be like saying that he didn't care that the people he cared about were dead. What happens if the ones that are here become close to him and they die? How would he ever forgive himself for staying?

As if Dumbledore read his mind, he said," If you need to think this over, then please do, but we are witches and wizards and we can certainly handle ourselves. You don't need to worry about us!"

"Are you sure?" Lavi asked.

Dumbledore nodded," I'm sure! And, I would be pleased to invite you as a new professor here at Hogwarts. But I'm willing to give you time to think it over."

Lavi thanked the man and he turned to leave. Madam Pomfrey stood to follow, but called over her shoulder," Get some rest."

[][][][]

Lavi had accepted and was currently in the History of Magic classroom. Dumbledore had informed him, to Lavi's dismay, that the room was once used by a ghost. His former office/room had been all dusty, but with a wave of his wand, the dust and messiness had been replaced with a studious room fit of a Bookman. It was mostly booksleves that lined the walls and in the very center, an old oak desk with four chairs. One on the farthest side, to the three in front. There was a room branching out, which at another set of bookshelves and a much smaller desk and a medium sized bed. A closet stood off to the side and on the silk blankets was a black robe that fit him perfectly.

"Do you like your room? I was sure that you need books to be a Bookman. There are parchment papers and ink. You can record whatever you need to."

Lavi nodded," What about my master?"

"When he was younger he was the former professor before Binns. He left claiming he was needed on some other side."

"Some other side?"

"The Noahs as I believe they are called."

Suddenly, Lavi felt this overwhelming urge to curse Bookman and everything he stood for.

"You said you had no last name. correct?"

Lavi nodded.

"Is there a different name you'd like to go by?"

Lavi considered for a moment, and nodded," My former name, Daek."

"Professor Lavi Daek. Not horrible, considering. Let's meet the other professors and get your class ready for tomorrow."

Lavi nodded, forgetting that this strange school starts the very next day. And not a week like he would have hoped. But as being a Bookman Clan successor, he was quite quick at learning.

He walked into the Great Hall with Dumbledore leading where four long tables stretched out. At the back of the room were small four steps that branched all the way across the room where a podium stood overlooking the four long tables, behind it was a much shorter table meant for the teachers, where they all sat.

Dumbledore didn't stop, but Lavi did, as he studied the room. His Bookman sense working overtime as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Is it enchanted?" Lavi asked.

Dumbledore nodded," It's enchanted."

They continued on. Lavi stepped up the small steps and stopped.

Dumbledore continued on and around the table before sitting in a much grander looking seat. Lavi noticed that there were no chairs left until Dumbledore nodded to the woman who'd help save him as a chair was conjured up beside her. He bowed slightly before jumping over the table, much to everyone's shock, into the chair.

He stared around sheepishly and said," I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like walking around the table just to get over here."

Dumbledore shook his head," No worries. We are all aware of your position of you not being a wizard. But being a Bookman is pretty extreme."

Lavi nodded," Some people know about us but I never expected that witches and wizards knew."

The woman beside him clapped her hands and said," Well, let's do introductions! I am Assistant Headmistress Minvera McGonagall. The house I represent is Gryffindor. And I teach transfiguration."

"Pomora Sprout! Head of Hufflepuff, and I teach Herbology."

"I am Professor Snape, I represent Slytherin and I am the Potions Master here."

"I am Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and I teach Charms."

"I am Dolores Umbrige, I'm also a new professor here. I will be teacher here too, for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Nice. I'm pleased to meet all of you. Thank you for making me feel so welcome!"

Dumbledore smiled," You are most welcome, Professor Daek."

"That name...where is it from? I know no pureblood families with that name." Umbridge said.

Dumbledore shook his head," Nor have I. Care to explain, Professor?"

Lavi smiled," Daek isn't my real last name. It's Bookman, but it reminds me of the past and I rather not use it."

Umbridge nodded, the look of false concern and compassion in her ugly green eyes as she looked at him. Suddenly, Lavi felt the overwhelming feeling that something was off about this woman. She seemed...too kind for his liking. Almost like the Earl if he hadn't known how evil he was in reality.

[][][][]

Lavi had set his office, room and classroom to his standards before walking to the hospital wing for a check up ordered by Pomfrey.

"Ah! Good morning, Professor Daek. Looking forward to meeting the students today?"

Lavi had forgotten that today was the first day. Thankfully, he did what he had to with his classroom, hopefully can be proven to be a good teacher. The others had warned him that most of the students ignore the class that he teaches. Lavi would have to fix that to make it one of the best classes around.

She looked him over and nodded," You are okay! Get down to the Great Hall and await the arrival of the new students and old."

"Of course. To meet the students will be fun. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR - MAN OR ANY CHARACTER ASSOCIATED WITH THEM! (I WILL BE USING PARTS FROM THE BOOK SO I WILL BE LETTING THE BOOK GET CREDIT!)**

Chapter 2

Lavi sat next to a mousy woman called Grubbly-Plank with Pomona on his other side. Lavi's eye was on the high backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table where he currently sat at. Dumbledore was talking to Umbridge, with the look of mild amusement. She wore yet another awful outfit with that fluffy pink cardigan.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" a voice called out in horror. Lavi's ears were stronger than most.

He turned his attention to a black haired boy who sat at the Gryffindor table with a redhead and a girl with mildly bushy brown hair.

"She was at my hearing! She works with Fudge!"

Lavi's eye narrowed. Who was Fudge? And a hearing? He turned to ask Pomona but changed his mind, aware that the kind grandmotherly woman would want to question him

The doors from the entrance hall opened. A long line of scared-looking children entered, led by Minvera. She carried a stool which she sat on the edge of the staff table where she sat an ancient hat that was heavily patched and wrinkled with age.

The sounds of people talking died away as the rest of the students focused their attention on the hat. Lavi leaned forward so that his mind could record this piece of history for future reference.

Suddenly, much to most of the new students shock (and Lavi's too), the hat perked up as a mouth opened and began to sing in a loud voice old with age;

' _'In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted:_

 _United by a common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning,_

 _To make the world's best magic school_

 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach!"_

 _The four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might someday be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffndor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair_

 _Of Huffepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell_

 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

 _Whose ancestry is purest."_

 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

 _With brave deeds to their name,"_

 _Said Hufflepujf, "I'll teach the lot,_

 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_

 _When first they came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had_

 _A House in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_

 _For instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And only those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepujf she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the Houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_

 _Must meet an early end,_

 _What with dueling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the Houses been united_

 _As they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into Houses_

 _Because that is what I'm for,_

 _But this year I'll go further,_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you_

 _Still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty_

 _And must quarter every year_

 _Still I wonder whether sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within._

 _I have told you, I have warned you. . . ._

 _Let the Sorting now begin._

Silence. No clapping, no nothing. Just dead silence. Lavi was confused. He had brought his hands close together to clap, but changed his mind to survey the students reactions. Then the clapping began, but it was unsure. Lavi heard whispers.

"A warning?"

"That was odd..."

"Will something bad happen?"

"It's probably Potter's fault."

"For our Hogwarts is in danger?"

"What danger?"

"I'm scared..."

Lavi blocked the voices out as Minvera waited for the students to quiet down. Once they did, she began calling out names.

"Abercrombie, Euan." a terrified boy stumbled up before falling onto the stool where the hat shouted," GRYFFINDOR!"

Euan, who looked extremely saddened, rushed to the table where the Gryffindors were clapping for the startled boy.

"Bane, Zero."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The names were read on, by then, Lavi had grown tired as a long list of scared children awaited their fate. Lavi was amazed though, by Zero Bane who had whitish hair and purpish looking eyes that were calm and collected as his fate was chosen. Even as the Ravenclaws clapped, his expression never changed.

"Zeller, Rose!" as she became a Hufflepuff.

Lavi's eye was still on Zero Bane, though. He reminded him so much of Allen and Kanda, which was scary. Lavi faintly wondered if they had been buried. He faintly wondered if Bookman had lied to him, and in his heart wished that was a lie. His friends were dead? Impossible. Allen would fight the Noah and the Earl and win. Kanda was killed? How funny. Krory was tougher than he looks, as with Lenalee. What about Noise and Miranda? Bookman was thorough about things like that.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands — welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Everyone began to laugh as food appeard before them. Lavi had gottened used to it but still couldn't help but gawk at it. He grabbed at a dish of pork chops smothered in mushroom sauce before devoring it. Along with carrots, peas, cream corn, and all types of goodies before the food vanished as he gulped pumpkin juice down his throat. Although the drink was horrid, there was no water, soda or sake so he had to settle.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

Lavi noticed a few smug looks from the students at the Gryffindor table and couldn't help but look at Zero Bane, who's expression was impassive as before.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

This time there were rolled eyes and sighs all around.

"We have had three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Professor Binns has finally decided to let a living teacher take his place, so please welcome Professor Lavi Daek; we are also delighted to introduce Professor to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Lavi recieved a few glances but he noticed a look of alarm when Dumbledore spoke of Grubbly-Plank. Lavi narrowed his eye at three students in particular. They caught his eye and lowered their gazes.

"Who is that man?" said the only girl of that group.

The black haired boy shrugged," Who knows."

The red head laughed," He isn't a man. He looks more like a student."

"Ron, you heard Professor Dumbledore. He is taking over History of Magic class."

"So boring." the one called Ron said, smiling.

"Really? I find it interesting."

"Hermione, you find anything interesting that involves education."

"Harry!" the girl said, throwing her hands up in frustation while both boys laughed silently.

Lavi turned his attention to Dumbledore, who was starting to speak again.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Lavi frowned, faintly wondering if he should have done a little speech. But shrugged that thought off at the shocked and almost amused expressions from the students below and the outraged ones from Pomona and Minvera.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Lavi felt his spine began to shiver. That woman was a snake.

She gave another little throatclearing cough ("Hem, hem") and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Lavi raised an eyebrow as he looked below at the students who must certainly were not happy. In fact it was the opposite, the looks of confusion and distaste was evident and the look of loathing on the one called Harry. But those at the Slytherin table looked more sheepish.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Lavi let out a slight laugh, which Umbridge and every else heard as they all turned their gaze on him. He replaced it quickly with a cough and stood. He heard a few sighs before bowing low," Please forgive my interruption."

Umbridge turned her back smartly to him while he stood there, his face probably as red as his hair as he stuck his middle finger up at her. A few students giggled but restrained themselves as Lavi plopped back down onto his seat in frustration.

"Great way to ruin my image." he muttered.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("Hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, as Umbridge gave another little "Hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . ."

Lavi lost interest and began using his finger to twirl a loose strand of hair. He missed his bandana dearly and dreadfully hated the robe he had over his Exorcist gear.

He observed the students below and saw that most were talking to their friends. Lavi did a double-take when he saw a Chinese girl at the Ravenclaw table who looked exactly like Lenalee. He pursed his lips. Lenalee was a beautiful girl as was this Ravenclaw girl. He shook his head in annoyance, this time he wasn't to become friends with anyone. He's to act like he always has before he joined the Order.

He glanced over at Zero again, who sat close to the Chinese girl and was mildly surprised to see that he was talking to another child, a boy with sandy blonde hair. The boys were giggling while tossing amused glances at Umbridge.

He felt Pomona nudge him as she leaned over and whispered," Also while I am here. I ought to tell you the Perfects. In my house its Ernie Mcmillian and Hannah Abbot. In Ravenclaw it's Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein. In Gryffindor its Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and in Slytherin it's Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson."

"Thanks for the tip." Lavi said out of the corner of his mouth as Umbridge continued her speech.

"No problem." she smiled.

"This isn't normal."

"Her? No."

Flitwick nodded from the other side of Grubbly-Plank," Who dares to interrupt Dumbledore?"

"I guess she." Lavi nodded to Umbridge," She is with the Ministry, right? I guess it is her place to do what she wants."

"It's outragous!" Flitwick's face turned red.

Lavi smirked," It's life."

"You are one odd wizard." Grubbly-Plank commented.

"Thanks."

"Still can't believe that Malfoy is a Perfect." Pomona said," That boy is cruel."

"Same with Weasley. I was thinking it would've been Potter or Longbottom." Flitwick said, smiling.

"Potter?" the name sounded oddly familiar but Lavi was unsure of where he'd heard it from.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived!" Pomona said, nodding to the black haired boy that Lavi had observed earlier.

Then it hit him. "It's probably Potter's fault."

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are both good friends to Harry Potter." Flitwick said," Never see them apart much."

Umbridge began speaking speaking louder as her voice overrode Lavi's whispered conversation with Pomona.

". . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Lavi rolled his eyes as she sat once more beside Minvera. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Lavi noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now — as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held . . ."

Pomona nudged him," What did you think of that?"

"It was stupid." Lavi said, shrugging," To put it simply, she's telling us that the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts. Although, the meaning is unclear, I'm sure I'll discover it soon and I'll inform everyone here as a warning."

Finally dinner was over and Lavi was able to go into his classroom where his bedroom (magically created) stood behind the large chalk board. Lavi's thoughts of sleep became overwhelming as he dropped right into bed, still fully dressed.

Until the next morning, when his classes will start.

 **(Whoo! Got that chapter out after a longish break. Sorry, folks for being so long it's just my homelife got messed up real fast. I said things I shouldn't have and I really regret them. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews and the follows! Hope to see more after this chapter! Love, gosangyoonforever!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Whoo the 3rd chapter! I do not own Harry Potter or D Gray Man. They get the credit, not I. The only thing I get credit for is the thought of making the fanfic! HAHA! Love you all! Thanks for the review, keep them coming!)**

Chapter 3

Lavi woke the next morning with a pounding headache. He reached over to his bed stand and grabbed his eye patch before tying it off at the back of his head. He used his hands to make his red hair even messier. He smirked as he smoothed his Exorcist clothes and the Hogwarts robe that Dumbledore had given him.

His stomach rumbled and he hoped that the house elves had made up a delightful breakfast.

He honestly wasn't looking forward to his new life of his. Being a professor at some wizarding school? Bad enough he never cracked open those books Minvera gave him to gain the knowledge of a wizard. His thoughts were mostly on the Order.

He made it to the Great Hall when someone grabbed his robe and pulled him back with much strength.

He turned, prepared to face a large man but was surprised to see Zero Bane staring up at him with those odd purple eyes.

"Um..." the boy started before pointing off to the side which was a secluded area.

Lavi nodded and pulled the boy to the corner before looking at him with confusion in his eye.

"You are Lavi?"

"Yes."

"With the Order?"

"Huh?! How do you-"

"Shhhh. My father is friends with a General in the Order. Be careful. There are Noah someplace near."

"Wait, who is your father friends with?"

But Zero had turned away before running to a group of Ravenclaw first years. Lavi just stood there, dumbfounded when:

"Hey, student! Get inside and eat breakfast." a jeering voice said and Lavi turned to see a blond boy with two dimwitted boys behind.

"Are you deaf?" one of the dimwitted boys asked," A Perfect told you go to eat food. Go!"

"Are you foolish, you damned brats?" Lavi snapped, coming to his senses.

"You must want detention. What house are you in?" the blond boy said, smirking at Lavi.

"I'm in no house."

"Huh?"

"It's Professor Daek to you. And you three have detention." Lavi snapped again before turning away before pausing," And 50 points off each from Slytherin."

He was fuming when he got to the staff table. He ignored the looks from the other professors as he glared at the rude blonde boy and his friends as they in turn stared up at him. He ate a few eggs before getting up and running to his classroom to finish setting his class up.

"Hey, Professor Daek." a coy female voice said from behind him as he turned to see Umbridge," Before you ask, I'm here to monitor your teachings. I do hope you don't mind."

He gritted his teeth," No, none at all."

"Great!" she sat at the back and watched as he used his wand to write on the board using his Bookman powers.

 _History of Magic-The Daek Way_

 _Welcome! As your teacher, I have a few rules for you to follow:_

 _1\. No wands what-so-ever._

 _2\. Get along with who I pair you with, or else!_

 _3\. Complete classwork on time, no copying!_

 _4\. Test will be rare unless you make me angry._

 _That is all my rules, for now. Hopefully, this class won't need anymore rules._

"What does number 2 mean?"

"2."

"No! Not that. The rule. What does that mean?"

"You'll see in a few seconds."Lavi smiled, with an evil look in his single eye.

The doors began to open as both fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor students poured into the class. Lavi held his hand out as the students stood together, watching him uneasily.

"You will have assigned seats. I don't want complaining." Lavi said before pointing to the first table.

 _"_ Granger and Parkinson."

"Behind them, Goyle and Weasley"

"Potter and Malfoy."

"Longbottom and Crabbe."

Lavi read through the list of names. He ignored the looks of disgust and horror on both sides as he paired the Slytherins with the Gryffindors. His plan was to make them get along, one way or another.

Lavi observed Potter and Malfoy the most. They could barely contain their disgust for each other and this loathing for him. Lavi smirked again before pointing at the board," Read the rules and follow them. If not, we will have problems. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor." chorused through the classroom as the students settled down.

"Also, we have an observer. Welcome, Professor Umbridge. She joins us to observe my teaching methods. Let's try not to disappoint her, okay?"

"Yes, sir." they chorused again.

"Excellent. Let's begin." Lavi pointed to the textbooks on their tables," Turn to page 233. Giant Wars."

The lesson went by smoothly, the students paid attention while ignoring their table partner and took intensive notes. Umbridge took notes too. While the students were doing independent assignments, Umbridge had walked to the front of the class, where Lavi was sitting with his feet on the table, reading the textbook.

"Professor Daek?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to pay attention to your students?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you reading?"

"I can do both."

"No you cannot. That is impossible."

"Really? Then tell me why Parkinson has her wand out under her table trying to jinx Granger?" Lavi said, not batting an eye as he continued to read.

Parkinson stashed her wand away quickly with a guilty look in her face. Lavi saw a disappointed look cross Malfoy's face as he glared once at Potter, then at Lavi before returning to his work.

Umbridge stared at him in amazement," How?"

"I have ways, Professor."

"T-then I have a few questions."

"Ask away." He said, sighing.

"Where have you taught before?"

"Exorcist School of Magic." Lavi said from the top of his head.

"What type of school is that?"

"A school that teaches witches and wizards how to exorcise demons."

Everyone had stopped working and were watching Lavi with wide eyes.

"Demons?"

"Demons. Now enough with that part."

"How come you don't use your real last name?"

"I believe I've told you before. It reminds me of a past I'd rather forget."

"Why is that?"

"It's a dark place. You don't want to be there. Now stay out of it. Any other questions that actually relate to teaching?"

"Well...um...Who was your headmaster before?"

"Professor Komui Lee."

"Where is he?"

"At the school, I'd believe." Lavi said, turning the page and continuing reading.

Potter, Granger and Weasley smirked.

"Why do you wear that eye patch?"

"Style."

"Style?"

"Most ladies like eye patches, do ya get that?"

Umbridge's eyes widened in horror," Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Nah. You aren't my type. I prefer women that don't looks like old toads on heroin." Lavi said, smiling as he swung his legs off the table and standing.

He ignored the dismayed Umbridge as he turned to the students," Since you all aren't working, I assume you are finished? Excellent. I'll grade these later. Now, read the next page and prepare for an essay I will be assigning you tomorrow. If you want, you can begin it tonight. It's not due until next week."

The students dived into their textbooks as Lavi turned to face Umbridge. But a sudden flash came across Lavi's eyes as he gripped his head in pain.

"Arghh." he groaned.

"Professor?" Granger asked, concern in her young eyes.

Lavi rubbed his temples until the pain faded before straightening," It's nothing. I'm fine. Continue working."

The bell rang and the students and Professor Umbridge filed out, minus the three Gryffindors.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now run along before you are late."

"Yes, sir."

Lavi watched them before another figure entered the classroom. It was Malfoy, the boy Lavi had gave detention to.

"What are demons?"

"Evil creatures."

"How come we haven't learned about them yet?"

"I suppose because Binns never taught you it. But believe me, I'll teach you it and a bit about the Exorcists if the majority of the class wants to know, of course."

Malfoy thanked him before leaving.

"Snob." Lavi said at his retreating back before preparing for the 1st years.

The first years consisted of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff so Lavi had no problems with the seating arrangements, although he was certain it would give him problems in the future. He kept a close eye on Zero as the white haired boy wrote notes using his left hand and nodding at whatever the Hufflepuff girl next to him was saying. Zero glanced up at him once before returning to his work with a strange grin.

Lavi felt a bit nervous around him. Then again, the boy claimed the Noah were looking for him.

"Professor?" Zero had his hand in the air.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell us about the ceiling in the Great Hall?"

"It's enchanted."

"So pretty, right? Also could you tell us about Noah?"

"Noah?!"

"Wasn't there a great wizard called Noah who killed humans in hopes of becoming a god?"

"Uh...no. There is no wizard that I know of called Noah. You are mistaken."

"Am I? Oh, well. I suppose even a smart lad like me could get it wrong." he smiled.

This boy was going to be a pain in Lavi's head. But Lavi didn't know something else would happen before that.


	4. Chapter 4

**(I do not own Harry Potter or D Gray Man.)**

 **(This will be a short chapter, my wrist is starting to kill me.)**

 **(Thank you for all the reviews!)**

Chapter 4

A week into teaching at Hogwarts, Lavi found himself enjoying his time there, even if that meant he had to avoid Zero Bane, who now gave him chills, worse than the ghosts that roamed the halls and that one called Peeves who'd made sure to avoid Lavi with all costs since he'd used a forbidden art to enter the spirit world and punch the annoying ghost in the face.

Even surprising was the fifth years of Slytherin and Gryffindor who somehow seemingly seemed to get along. But in the back of his mind, Lavi knew they were angry at him. Then again, Lavi couldn't remotely blame them as Lavi wasn't fond of Umbridge, who'd insisted on sitting beside him and telling Pomona to move to the other side of Flitwick and Minvera.

He was in his room, at his desk, grading papers on the history of alchemy, an unused art. He was fond of Hermione Granger, since she seemed to be the only one who had brains and a good memory. He was disappointed with Weasley and Potter, who Lavi was certain had copied off of Granger, but he gave the points to them nonetheless.

Umbridge made sure to sit in all of his classes, and took lengthy notes with a cruel smirk on her toad-like face. Lavi fumed as he wrote an A on Parkinson's work before grading Longbottom's.

He understood the rivalry between the two houses, but in some sense, it seemed foolish to him. Bickering over who is better is...well...something a cool person like Lavi should do.

There was one thing Lavi hated about the school. There were no hot middle-aged women. Nothing. Although he was sure that Pomona had a thing for him, but he isn't into grandmotherly types. Madam Hooch was kind of attractive, but her hawk-like eyes turned him off instantly.

He sighed. This was gonna be a long school year.

Every night, he would read the letter Bookman wrote, and he would cry. Every night. His friends, the people he was supposed to fake like, were his true friends. Allen had changed into a monster and no doubt was killing humans with Akuma. He wondered if his friends had been buried or left out rotting in the rain.

That was when it hit him.

"Bane."

He left his room quickly and made his way down the stairs before entering the Great Hall. He saw Zero Bane with a cute girl. They were laughing. He didn't want to be rude but he rushed over there and stood looking down on the surprised pair.

"Professor?"

"Bane. Get to my office now. We need to talk."

"Y-yes, sir."

Lavi returned and sat behind his teacher's desk when Zero entered the classroom and took the seat right in the front.

"What is the matter?"

"Your father. Who is he?"

"Michael Bane."

"Which General is he friends with?"

"Klaud Nine. They were married. Let's just say, she is my mother."

 **(Whooo so I'm sure everyone is happy and thank you but now, I need to go rest by wrists. Love ya!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Replying to Reviews:**

 **ShadowSchwarz- I haven't actually thought about that, but in order to prove Bookman wrong, I just might add the main DGM characters. If you have any suggestions of who you want to see, put it in the reviews!**

 **Guest- Yay thank you! I will you can count on that!**

 **SleeplessForest27- :) I'm happy to see your name whenever you make a review. Love you!**

 **PrincessWriter123- I'm pleased to see you love my fanfic and don't worry, it's no where near finished :)**

 **(I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR D GRAY MAN) -DISCLAIMER**

Chapter 5

Lavi stood dumbfounded, something the redhead has never actually done before in his life. Dumbfounded and shocked. Zero Bane's mother was none other than a very attractive 30 year old woman General in the Black Order.

"Is something the matter?" Zero asked, his purple eyes widened and his mouth parted just slightly.

Lavi shook his head," No. Everything is fine. It's just, I knew your mother. I've seen her from time to time and talked only on missions. I'm sorry for you loss, though."

"My loss?"

"Your mother."

Zero smiled," My mom isn't dead. She's with that Exorcist apprentice and training him up in the mountains. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Bookman told me everyone was dead..."

"He's pulling your leg. They're in Tokyo for some mission concerning a way to stop Allen Walker from becoming a Noah fully."

Lavi was shocked again," No way. Are you telling me Allen and the others are alive and well?"

Zero nodded," Mother wrote me a few days ago. She told me about the mission and that you went missing. I haven't told her about you quite yet and honestly, I don't think it's a good idea. Last thing we need is the Noah to show up as badasses out of hell."

Lavi couldn't help but smirk," Badasses out of hell, huh? Thanks. Keep that I'm here from them for a few. Last thing we need is Noah and Akuma with a bunch of magical school children getting hurt, or worse, killed. It's just, I cannot believe Bookman lied to me about something like that."

Don't get close to them. They're just ink on paper in history which will be forgotten later. Humans are dimwitted creatures who like nothing but battles.

Bookman's voice entered Lavi's head and he whirled around to look behind him. All he saw was a few Hufflepuff students and Pomona walking to the greenhouses. He blinked a few and wiped his only eye. He turned back to Zero but wasn't surprised to see that the purple eyed boy was gone, as was his lady friend.

Lavi dwelled on what Zero had told him. His friends were really alive and in Tokyo working a mission to save Allen? Lavi breathed a sigh of relief but it didn't last. What about Bookman? Did he tell Lavi that in order to keep him safe? What if he wasn't Bookman Jr anymore and the only Bookman alive now? Was Bookman really dead?

Lavi slapped himself in the face and shook his head. Maybe a few bites will help him forget what he just heard. His friends...were really alive? Bookman lied. Which was a first in all the years that Lavi knew the panda.

But Lavi was to get the shock of his life, yet again, the next day.

 **(This was just a oooh what's gonna happen type of chapter...a cliffhanger I think it is called. Anyhow, love you all and thanks for follows and reviews! Love,** ** _gosangyoonforever)_**


	6. hiatus

Sadly, I will not be writing this story on . Instead, it will find its new home on WattPad. Hop on over there to see the continuous story of such.

Just type in the name of the story or DeannaHellerErskin and it will pop up of all the stories I have written.

Stories from Fanfiction to WattPad goes as follows:

Secrets Within History

A Battle of Akuma and Wizards (though will have a different title

And thanks! Sorry for the setback, I promise to make it good, love ya all!


End file.
